Broken Britain
by DoctorRoseThePerfectCouple
Summary: 2011 – The Doctor and Rose Arrive Back in London Hoping For Some Rest And Relaxation, But What They Get Is Something Quite Different. 14 Teenagers Have Been Stabbed By One Of Their Own, Adults Are Terrified To Go Outside. It Was Ghost Town, But Suddenly
1. Deadly Silence

**BROKEN BRITAIN **

**2011**** – The Doctor and Rose Arrive Back in London Hoping For Some Rest And Relaxation, But What They Get Is Something Quite Different.**

**14 Teenagers Have Been Stabbed By One Of Their Own, Adults Are Terrified To Go Outside. It Was Ghost Town, But Suddenly A Piercing Scream Broke Through The Air,**

**Another Teenager Faced The Dark Depths Of Death. **

Hi, Well This Is my first Doctor Who Story, Hope You Enjoy The First Instalment, Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcome :)

Dedicated to my BETA: The Marionette Princess - who i'd be lost without.

* * *

Chapter 1

Un-United Nation

* * *

"Powell Estate, London, Great Britain, Earth, The Solar System," Announced The Doctor as he walked out of the TARDIS. The familiar concrete tower blocks, coated in years of graffiti, felt more like his home than any part of the TARDIS. He looked around, noting the unsusual quiet before bouncing over to the many leaflets that littered the walls of the Powell Estate, "2011 the dates a bit off but at least were in the right century this time."

"What? As opposed to being in the 18th Century?" Teased Rose Tyler as she walked out of the TARDIS and up to the Doctor, "Did you even pass your test to fly this thing?"

The Doctor scratched his ear, Rose was sure that she could see a crimson blush slowly rising up his neck.

"Well I didn't actually take a test. I – how do you put it – Ah... I salvaged her! Yes, I salvaged her, Rose Tyler.' He grinned at her and quickly strode off towards the home ofJackie Tyler.

"So basically, you're telling me you stole her. You – A Timelord – stole the TARDIS. I thought you said all Timelords were given one when they graduated the acada... wait a minute, you didn't graduate did you? That's why you 'salvaged' the TARDIS," Realised Rose as she ran to catch up with The Doctor, "Doctor were you a rebel?" She stood In his Path, hands on hips and tongue poking out between her teeth waiting for an answer. It was then that The Doctor realised that the streets were empty, a deathly silence surrounded them both – and from his experience silence was not a good sign. As he slowly turned around he took in the leaflets and papers that lay scattered on the ground, the dried blood that stained the walls and the eerie silence.

"Rose, what's it usually like on the Powell Estate at 2pm on a Friday?" Enquired The Doctor as he slowly turned back around to face Rose.

"Friday afternoon? It's really busy, full of parents chatting and kids running about - Don't even try to worm yourself out of the question," Smiled Rose, her grin quickly fading when she saw the look on The Doctors face, "Doctor, what is it?"

"Just listen." Commanded The Doctor softly.

Rose did as she was asked. She could hear... nothing. It was deathly silent, 'But this isn't right.' She thought.

"I hear nothing. That's unusual - there should be people all around us, people talking and laughing," Whispered Rose, "Something's wrong."

As if in reply to Rose's statement, a chilling and piercing scream broke through the air.

The Doctor knew the tone of the scream. It was one he had heard too many times – it was the scream of death.

Rose and The Doctor slowly looked at each other. Without any kind of verbal communication, they both bolted towards the piercing scream simultaniously, despite not knowing what was awaiting them.


	2. A Broken Woman

''What direction!' Shouted Rose as they rounded another corner frantically searching for the owner of the scream.

''Forward, I think'' Replied The Doctor as came to a halt at the end of Powell Estate.

Rose came skidding to a stop next to him '' Forward, You think! Which Direction!'' Exclaimed Rose breathlessly.

'' I'm not sure'' Said The Doctor his voice both frustrated and calm, ''Lets just go with my instinct, just go forward'' Commanded The Doctor.

As if on queue another blood curdling scream tore through the air, both The Doctor and Rose soared forward towards the scream – hoping that they would get there in time.

They must have been running for hours – or at least it felt like hours to Rose – in reality they had only been running for 10 or 15 minutes. The Doctor screeched around another corner, Rose slipped trying to keep up with his pace, her knees hit the ground and she felt something sharp pierce her skin, slowly she rose back to her feet determined to find whoever was in pain.

As she stood straight she saw that The Doctor was no longer near, fear racked through Rose's body, where was he '' Doctor!'' Rose screamed her voice betraying her fear.

''Over here'' Came The Doctors low reply, she knew that tone and she knew that he only used it in grave circumstances. Rose raced towards where she had heard the voice but soon came to a halt, the scene that was in front of her caused a chill to go down her spine.

On the ground lay a young boy - no older than 14 or maybe 15 tops, Surrounding him was a pool of blood – his blood. The young boy lay there trying to stop his wounds one to his neck and one to his stomach. '' Please, help me, help – I ain't done nothing wrong, I don't deserve this please, just help me'' Rose snapped out of her trance and ran over to the young boys side gathering him up in his arms.

Rose slowly surveyed the boys wounds, she wasn't a nurse but even she knew that with the amount of blood he had lost the outcome did not look good.

The Doctor slowly came to the boys other side, taking off his jacket and applying it to his abdominal wound. '' Rose I need you to apply as much pressure as possible to his neck wound – we need to stop the bleeding if he's any chance of surviving'' whispered The Doctor gently making sure the boy could not hear.

Rose slowly prised the boys fingers away from his neck wound and applied her own hand there in stead ' How could anyone do this? ' She kept thinking ' How could anyone stab him – he's only a child ' A sob escaped her body, she knew that with the amount of blood he had lost there was no way he would survive, she could keep hoping but deep down Rose knew that he was slowly dying.

''Mum'' croaked the boy, using all his energy to muster up that one word – it slowly broke Rose's heart.

'' No, but if you can tell me her address then my friend will go and get her for you'' Whispered Rose quietly.

'' F-F-Flat -'' The Boys words were cut short with a sudden cry of pain. Rose quickly took hold of his hand silently encouraging him to go on. ''Flat 44, tell her – tell her Robbie's h-h-hurt please'' The Doctor slowly rose from his crouched position careful not to disturb 'Robbie' as The Doctor started to walk away but came to a halt as Robbie cried '' tell her... tell her I l-love h-her always did'' The Doctor sprinted towards the steps that led to the many flats determined to find Robbie's mum – he knew what it was like having someone you loved die and not being there to say goodbye – he was not about to let this boy go without his mother telling him goodbye.

'' I'm s-scared, miss '' admitted Robbie tightening his grip on Rose's hand '' I'm scared of dying, will'' he stopped to gain his energy ''will it hurt?''

''No, it wont – I promise it wont'' whispered Rose as she gently sweeped a lock of his hair from his sweat-ridden forehead.

'' Your lying'' Coughed Robbie ''Stay with me, I don't want to die alone''

'' I will'' Cried Rose ''your mums on her way, my friend he's gone to get her', and when she gets here you'll be able to tell her you love her yourself, eh?''

'' I wont because she'll be too late, I can feel it – slowly my body is becoming numb, I'm cold surely you can see that'' as if to emphasise his point he slowly brought Rose's hand up to his face ''I wanted to go in the army you know – to fight – to be a hero, thats not gunna happen nah''

'' You are a hero and you'll still be able to do those things just hold on'' cried Rose – sure she had seen many races die and sometimes because of her but to come home and see death on her doorstep it broke her heart, she heard Robbie struggle to take a breath but he was a fighter even Rose could see that.

'' I never caught your name'' He Whispered slowly lulling in and out of conciousness

'' Rose My names Rose'' Replied Rose gently as she slowly moved closer to him trying to give him some of her body warmth.

'' Nice Name – maybe we could have gone out '' Smiled Robbie, Rose could see that he was slowly tiring – he was slowly giving up.

'' Let go Robbie, I know I told you to hang on but let go if its hurting'' whispered Rose as she gently kissed his forehead.

'' My mum tell her-'' Rose put her finger to his lips

'' I know tell her you love her'' Robbie's grip slowly loosened '' I'm right here Robbie I'm not going anywhere'' Robbie's hand fell to the ground and thats when Rose knew that he'd given up '' Rose gently pressed a kiss to his forehead and leaned over to his ear to whisper '' You know something Robbie, your a hero – your my hero''.

Just as Rose let go she heard the scream and straight away she knew it was Robbie's mum – it was the scream of a broken woman.

''Robbie, No, No, Please not You, My Baby'' Cried Robbie's mum as she gathered him into her eyes '' No he's only a child, Why!'' She Screamed into the oncoming night.


	3. Blood Stained Hands

Rose slowly walked over to where The Doctor was stood, no emotion was apparent on her face, as she came to halt beside him The Doctor turned and saw what Rose was looking at – her hands- her hands covered in Robbie's blood.

''How could anyone do that Doctor'' Sobbed Rose '' I mean he's just a kid for fuck sake, he didn't deserve to die, he had his whole life ahead of him''

The Doctor slowly brought Rose into a bone crushing hug, he could feel her tears seeping through his shirt and it hurt to see her broken up like this '' I don't know Rose – I really don't know, some people they're just like that – they do stupid things not caring about who they hurt in the aftermath'' Sighed The Doctor as he pressed a gentle and comforting kiss into Rose's hair.

All of a sudden Rose broke away from his comforting embrace and fell to the ground – sobs racking through her body '' Its my fault Doctor, I told him to let go, I killed him''

The Doctor quickly crouched down to Rose's level and gathered her in his arms, slowly rocking her back and fourth trying to soothe her '' Don't you ever say anything like that Rose, it was not your fault, you encouraged him to carry on just that little bit longer, you helped him fight Rose, but you knew when the fight was becoming to hard for him and you helped him let go, but do you know what the most important thing you did for him was?'' Whispered The Doctor. Rose slowly lifted her head up and met The Doctors eyes and shook her head indicating a 'no' '' you were there for him when he needed someone – you didn't leave him, you stayed with him, holding his hand until the very last moments. You were his hero Rose, his hero'' The Doctor slowly brought his hand up to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

'' Funny that he wanted to be a hero, fight for his country'' Cried Rose as she tried to compose herself '' His last wish was to be a hero''

The Doctor slowly brought Rose towards him for one of his specialist bear hugs '' And that he was Rose, that he was'' Murmured The Doctor more to himself than Rose. ''Come On lets get away from here, go home and get you washed up'' He slowly rose to his feet bringing Rose up after him, to his shock Rose pulled away as if his touch had burnt her.

'' I d-d-don't know if I can do this anymore'' Rose slowly turned her head away from The Doctor as if it hurt to much to see his face '' The Whole travelling thing, I know I've seen people and aliens die before, sometimes by my hand but to see it happen right here at my doorstep, its kind of a reality shock, to see him dying and not being able to stop it, it hurt Doctor more than anything – I mean he's just a kid and I told him to let go, I may not be his killer but I may as well be – I told him to let go!'' Exclaimed Rose, trying to get her point across to The Doctor.

He slowly took a step forward but as if she were afraid she took a step back '' Rose I...'' His world were cut short but Rose's cold and unemotional tone '' Don't, just don't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'' and with that Rose ran, she ran as fast as her legs would take her, she didn't care where she would end up she just needed to get away, get away from Robbie and get away from The Doctor, she didn't blame him but the beast was right '' Death and Destruction follow his every move''.

The Doctor was left looking at where Rose had been stood, pain etched across his features, he was in two minds: Should he go after her? And leave this poor woman sat in her dead sons pool of blood, or should he wait?, give her time to calm down – there was never a choice really his mind always ruled over his heart – after all he could never actually bring himself to leave this poor woman crying into the night cradling her lost son, he slowly turned his back on where Rose had been stood and slowly walked back to the woman, kneeling down and comforting her as she mourned the loss of her son.

The Doctor had seen the grieving process many times, he had also been part of the grieving process many times – Firstly the shock , not believing that its happened to you, Secondly the guilt, the guilt of not being there to say goodbye or being there to hold their hands in the final moments and finally the terror of not knowing what to do next.

He had been mourning the loss of his people, his family and friends, back when he had met Rose in his Ninth incarnation, she had took away the darkness and filled it with light, she was the one who got him through the dark times and helped him carry on – she was the one who saved him from himself and now he must do the same for her, The Doctor knew Rose was strong but even he wasn't sure whether she would pull through this alone, it was his turn to save her and he was not going to rest until that happened – he would put his everything into taking away the darkness that was soon to follow. But there was one thing that worried The Doctor – Would she let him get close enough or would she close him out before their Journey has even begun?

Hi, so will Rose let him in or not?

Find out in the next chapter.

Please Review, constructive criticism welcomed!

Thanks For Reading.


End file.
